When Your Worst Nightmare Becomes Reality
by Five O Nine
Summary: She seems to miserable, technically she's a "zombie". Then she meets the new guy and things begin happening, but when his family comes up everything begins to come to surface all over again but this time full force. What'll her next entry be? RxR
1. Chapter 1

_**[Summary] So her life is completely miserable, she seems to be just a walking "zombie" so to speak. That is until she meets the hot mysterious new guy that also carries some little issues along with him. When she begins spending way too much time with him she begins to forget her nightmares, something she needs to remember for some strange reason. But whenever he's away, she remembers them vividly. She begins writing in a journal about her personal thoughts and experiences. When his family comes to visit, everything comes up to surface. What will her next entry say?**_

_**I know my summary is a bit weird but just continue reading my story because I promise there is a meaning to this entire story, you'll understand when you read my story until the end. :)**_

* * *

_"You said we'd always be together, Julius! You promised me that you'd love me forever and until the end of time...you promised." she said, her tears becoming hard to hold back. _

_The man stared at her with sadness swimming in his eyes, was this really what he wanted? A life of eternal damnation over his one true love? But maybe it was time they left each other in the past and start looking for to their own future, a future without each other, a future filled with happiness and life with no sorrow and death. _

_He reached up and brushed his fingers across her cheek, "I can't be with you anymore. This life we've lived together is nothing but a lie, we aren't really in love and you aren't crazy for me either. You need to lead your own life but just know one thing..." he whispered the last part and she looked at him as he leaned in so that his lips were just an inch from her ear._

_"Know what?" she asked._

_He ran his hands down her arms, "I'll always be here." with that he disappeared into thin air. _

_The girl looked around and ran towards the front door, she threw it open but there was no sign of her true love anywhere. Had he really left her alone in this cold and lonely universe? She looked down at her feet and closed the door, her hands laying against the cold wood for awhile. _

_He was gone and she could feel herself slowly dying inside, her heart was aching for him. Slowly, she began to slide down to the floor in her white dress and it became a white pool on the floor. Her eyes were glassy and she just stared at the wall, "He's gone..." she choked out. _

_

* * *

_

**_Chapter One_**

What if life isn't as perfect as most people make it out to be?

I know my life definitely isn't, I've been alone since the day my mother died. She didn't really die, well she did but she was more like killed by some animal. I remember that day because I was the one that found her, I found her laying on the cold ground just in our backyard. Her lips were so pale and her skin so cold, her eyes were dull.

That day and those memories of her...I've learned to shove them into the deepest part of my mind, I've learned to forget what I don't want to remember and remember what I want to forget. A special talent, a skill I've nurtured over the years though sometimes those memories come to surface in my sleep.

Via nightmares.

For three years after her death, I had nightmares every night of the same exact thing. But in my nightmares all I saw was a man standing over my dead mother, he smiled at me as if it was some kind of joke or as if he actually enjoyed it. Obviously, he isn't real but to me he felt so real. He never approached me, he always walked away and fled before I could open my mouth to say anything.

All I ever found myself asking was..._why?_

Why would someone wish my mother harm? She was a very kind person, a pure person, a happy person, and a very generous person. She deserved life not death, death is only given to those that wish for it. That provoke it.

Like that man in my nightmares, he was provoking death by taking another's life.

In both dreams and nightmares no one ever really remembers the details of the things that happen and if there was someone there they don't remember how they looked, how they felt, or even how they spoke if they ever did.

But in my nightmares and dreams...I can remember everything. His cold silver eyes that shined in the moonlight, his perfectly straight and white teeth, his smooth pale skin, and his tousled black hair. Sometimes the scenery would change, his outfit, my outfit, and even my mother's outfit but something that never changed were his eyes.

Those deadly eyes that seemed to bore into my own, I could see everything in them. I could see the way he lured her in, the way he killed her, and exactly how he had planned on doing it. Was I meant to see all that? People say that dreams and nightmares have meaning to them, what meaning could mine possibly have?

I've never even dared to search because of the sole reason I'm afraid of what I'll find, those places in my nightmares...I've been to many of them before but there is one place I've never been. There is no place like it in town, I've looked and I always come up with nothing.

A large mansion; the exterior is white with large pillars, about six steps are on the front porch, a large white door leading into the mansion but on the inside it's completely different the outside. Red and dark brown furniture, all the wood is smooth and there is no dust anywhere, almost perfect except for the person I love most is dead within the house along with the person I fear most.

My personal hell.

He deserved a name as vile as himself so I named him Gregory Moore, it was fitting and it did fit his appearance. Though his eyes held a special meaning to myself so I gave him the middle name Vincent, it seemed to fit his eyes for some strange reason. Every time I thought of his eyes the name Vincent just popped up and so I just put it there, it seemed to fit in perfectly.

Something deep inside me doesn't feel right, every time I look around I feel like an outcast even though I'm not. I have my friends, I have my family, and I have a best friend that's like a sister to me. There again the question pops up, what if life isn't as perfect as most people make it out to be?

As a child I was always into things that normal little girls usually aren't interested in, my dad took that as a positive and began introducing me to the world of knowledge. Naturally, every little thing he told me stuck in my head for good and now I'm supposedly the smartest girl in world. But this is a very small town so I'm hoping someone smarter than me will just waltz into town one day and prove to everyone that I'm not the most smartest girl out there.

But I have to admit that I'm bright, I won't doubt myself but then again I'm not full of myself either.

Maybe Mom is proud of me in Heaven, just maybe I'm everything she wants me to be and that's all I want. I want her to be happy that I'm exactly what she wanted me to be, that I'm the perfect child.

Though I remember her stories of how Grandma and Grandpa wanted her to be the perfect daughter, they wanted her to know everything and speak several different languages. They were planning her future without her, she was supposed to be the first female president of the United States but that wasn't what she wanted.

Unlike her parents, she wanted to live a simple life with the man she loved most in the world being my dad. So that's what she did, she left home and started a family with Dad. She had me and my twin sister along with my older brother.

She got what she wanted most in the world so maybe she didn't die with any regrets, I just hope so.

Suddenly, the moon light shined in through my window and right on me. _His eyes that shine like the evening moon_. Gregory Vincent Moore.

Even though in my nightmares he killed my mother I feel this pull towards him, like maybe he is misunderstood. Those thoughts quickly disappeared as I went over my nightmares, each and every one of them. They always went back to Mom and her killer, Gregory.

No, he wasn't misunderstood. He killed my mother or at least he did in my nightmares, he didn't deserve my sympathy and I won't give it to him. No pity and no care, just nothing but a cold shoulder.

That is if I don't give in but I'm just as stubborn as my mom, she never gave up and I'm sure she struggled to hold onto life until the very end. I hope that when I'm dying I have that kind of will like her but instead of actually dying...I'll live.

* * *

_**So this is just like kind of like seeing what my main character is going through and her past, what she plans on doing in the future. What kind of person do you think she is? You can give you opinions by reviewing, I look at them actually. :)**_

_**I'll give up her name (obviously) in the next chapter along with her dad's, her brother's, and her twin sister's names. This is a story I hope on continuing for a good while until the very end, there will be chapters like this every once in awhile with not a lot of action but just her thoughts.**_

_**Please, continue reading this and review on my chapters because I really want to know if it's good or not. I would really appreciate that, guys. **_

**_~Katherine_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**[Summary] So her life is completely miserable, she seems to be just a walking "zombie" so to speak. That is until she meets the hot mysterious new guy that also carries some little issues along with him. When she begins spending way too much time with him she begins to forget her nightmares, something she needs to remember for some strange reason. But whenever he's away, she remembers them vividly. She begins writing in a journal about her personal thoughts and experiences. When his family comes to visit, everything comes up to surface. What will her next entry say?**_

_**I know my summary is a bit weird but just continue reading my story because I promise there is a meaning to this entire story, you'll understand when you read my story until the end. :)**_

* * *

_"This is for the best! You need to learn how to let him go, honey. He's not coming back and you need to accept that he won't ever come back, you need to live for you." the girl's father said, almost pleading. _

_The girl ignored her and just stared at the wall, she wanted him back and the empty space in her heart was never going to go away for as long as she roamed this earth. Maybe he wanted someone sexier than her, someone smarter and prettier. This was what she thought she wanted so maybe if she was those things than he'd come back. _

_She got up from the bed and her father stared after her, she looked in the mirror and played with her hair for awhile until she grabbed the scissors on the dresser beside her. Her father quickly got up and ran over, grabbing onto her wrist. _

_"What are you going to do?" he asked._

_The girl slapped her father's hand away and began snipping at her hair, a pile of long beautiful brown hair began to form on the carpet and her father watched as his daughter chopped away the only thing that reminded her of her mother. _

_Finally, she was down and she dropped the scissors on the dresser. Her hair that had flowed down to her waist now only reached her shoulders, she began rummaging through her drawers and once more her father tried to stop her but it was of no use. _

_She pulled out some hair dye and looked at her father, "This is what he wants. A sexy and smart blonde...and that's what I'm going to give him." she said before going to the bathroom. _

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter Two**_

She woke up to the sun streaming brightly through her window and she covered her eyes, the curtains closed quickly and she lowered her hands to see her sister standing by the windows with the string.

"Good morning, Lucy." she said, making her way over to the bed.

The girl sat up and moved her back so that it was against the headboard, "What do you want?" she asked.

"Nothing, Daddy told me to wake you up so that he knew you were ok before he left for work. You've been really...weird lately, you don't even stop by his study anymore. Are you ok?" she asked, placing her hand against the girl's forehead.

She quickly slapped her hand away, "I'm fine." she said.

"Whatever it is you need to get over it before school starts which gives you about a good month to start, good lucky." with that she left the room, closing the door.

The girl, Lucy just sat there and stared at her hands. Her sister obviously didn't care much about her feelings, she was always a cold hearted person and she didn't care much when Mom died. Her hands tightened into fists and she struggled to keep the tears at bay, she didn't even cry at the funeral as they buried their mother.

She could even remember the words she said as they threw the dirt on Mom's coffin,

_At least now I can stay out as late as I want to._

Lucy scoffed in disgust, her sister was so vile and disgusting. Her eyes widened as she began to list the things her and her personal hell, Gregory had in common. If he was real than you'd think they were twins, clones of each other.

But unfortunately Lucy was stuck with her twin sister, Carolyn. She fell back onto her pillows and closed her eyes, wishing she could just sink back into the darkness.

It worked for a few minutes until the door flew open, she groaned and tried hiding under her blankets when they were ripped off her body. The cold quickly attacked her skin and she shivered, "Leave me alone..." she groaned.

"No, get up and stop being lazy." that was the voice of her brother, Xavier.

She opened her eyes to see his blue eyes staring at her, he held the blankets with both his hands, and his hair was wet from a shower. Her eyes began to widen for the second time that day as she realized how he was going to get her out of bed, he was going to wet her.

"No!" she screamed right before he began shaking his hair, the water flying everywhere.

Luckily, she fell off the side of her bed and all the water droplets missed her. She heard him laughing and grabbed a pillow that had landed beside her, hurling it at his head.

He didn't expect it and fell off the bed from the impact, she got up and ran out of the room. She made her way downstairs and saw her dad exiting the kitchen, she hid behind him just as Xavier came running down the stairs. He glared at her and moved to the right, she moved to the left.

"Guys, not this early in the morning. I need to get to work and Xavier if you get me wet, I'll take away your keys." he said, threatening Xavier.

He growled and sighed, "Fine." with that he trudged out of the room.

"Thanks, Dad!" she said, hugging him.

He hugged her back, "No problem but I need to go to work now. I'll be home at five." he said before leaving.

Lucy smiled to herself and watched her dad get into the car, driving away in their black Hummer. She looked up at the rising sun and smiled a bit wider, "I feel like this is actually going to be a good day." she said to herself.

* * *

**_(I'm going to be writing in her POV now)_**

**_LPOV_**

I ran up the stairs before Xavier could get me and walked into my bedroom, locking the door behind me. No school, no work, and no troubles...for now. Today was a day I could rest and stay in bed all day, who would pass up that opportunity?

My bed looked so comfortable and it was calling for me, I ran over and jumped into bed. I reached over the sides of the bed and pulled up my blankets, grabbing my pillow, and closing my eyes.

Darkness began to take over and all feeling left my body, that feeling you get when you're on the brink of sleep but still not really sleeping. I breathed in deeply and let myself fall back into the blackness, letting it take over.

_"Lucy? I've been looking everywhere for you!" Mom said, holding onto me. _

_Mom was here with me, after everything I've been through this year she's finally here to hold me in her warm arms. She's finally here to tell me that it's ok and that she won't let anyone hurt me, that she'll protect me. _

_I held onto her, not wanting to let her go. This was too good to be true, that's why I didn't let her go. My only wish was to be in her arms again, just to feel her and know that she never really left me all alone in this cold world. That's when her warm arms began to become the arms of the dead, I shakily looked up at her and we were in the mansion once again. _

_There he stood over her, my arms holding onto her and my hands covered in her blood. This wasn't a normal nightmare, I became lucid to the fact that I was dreaming. _

_"What have you done to her?" I choked out._

_He knelt down beside me and caressed my face, her blood smearing all over my face and he dragged her blood stained thumb over my lower lip. His silver eyes shined brightly and he grinned sadistically, "I killed her." he answered._

"Lucy? Lucy, wake up!"

I shot up in my bed and into Xavier's arms, I was shaking violently and he went to move when I shook my head furiously. He froze and I held onto him, his arms wrapped tightly around me.

"What happened? What was it about, Lucy?" he asked, smoothing out my hair.

My eyes were wide with fear and I saw myself in the mirror, whenever I felt scared or mad my eyes would darken several shades. Like some sort of vampire or something.

Carolyn was leaning against the door bored out of her mind, "She's a little freak. It was probably about Mom's _killer _again," she scoffed, "what a loser." she mumbled as she left.

Xavier ignored her and I finally was able to say it, "Him." was all I could say before I broke down into sobs.

He held me for hours upon hours, his arms made me feel safe like Mom's. He resembled Mom more than Carolyn and I did, but he had Dad's build. His eyes, his hair, and his skin tone was all her though.

"I won't let him hurt you, Lucy. He can't hurt you when I'm around, I promise." he whispered into my ear, trying to calm me.

But something deep within me kept saying that Xavier can't protect me from everything, there'll be a time where he can't do anything but watch as I fall.

He can't protect me forever.

* * *

_**So there you go, her name is Lucy. I'm trying to figure out an actress that resembles her, you'll see my hints at her appearance as the story goes on. Xavier as of now has blue eyes. :)**_

_**~Katherine**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**[Summary] So her life is completely miserable, she seems to be just a walking "zombie" so to speak. That is until she meets the hot mysterious new guy that also carries some little issues along with him. When she begins spending way too much time with him she begins to forget her nightmares, something she needs to remember for some strange reason. But whenever he's away, she remembers them vividly. She begins writing in a journal about her personal thoughts and experiences. When his family comes to visit, everything comes up to surface. What will her next entry say?**_

_**I know my summary is a bit weird but just continue reading my story because I promise there is a meaning to this entire story, you'll understand when you read my story until the end. :)**_

* * *

_"Why can't you get over the fact that he's gone? Look at what you've become, you're everything you aren't." the man shouted at the girl, she just stared boredly at the wall. _

_He made her look into his eyes, "He's gone." he spat._

_"He's going to come back, I know he is. I can just feel it in my heart." she said, slapping his hands away._

_"What you feel is pain! You don't want to accept the fact that he's gone so you're planting seeds of false hope in your fragile heart, don't hurt yourself even more than he already has." he said, his eyes shined with sincere sorrow and agony. _

_She just shook her and smiled, "You don't understand me and you never will." she sneered. _

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter Three**_

Xavier was gone at work, Carolyn was out on another date, and I'm stuck home all alone. I was currently curled up in my room on my recliner watching a horror movie, it was one of the Resident Evil movies. I'm not sure which one.

Zombies are so...real but in a different way. They seem to be suffering, making other people suffer as they did and as pay back the people they make suffer become what they bare. It's only a battle of the fittest, right?

The doorbell rang and I got up, shivering as the cold air brushed against the hot back. I wrapped my arms around myself in my old high school sweatshirt, walking down the stairs.

I reached the front door and opened it, no one was there. I stepped out and looked around, no one. This was just stupid, there had to be someone that rang the doorbell.

The second I turned around I saw something out the corner of my eye, I quickly turned.

"Hello?" I called, taking a step onto the grass.

It was wet from the rain earlier, it was just a quick shower before it stopped. No one answered me and I took another step forward, "Anyone? Anyone there?" I called again.

Still nothing.

I felt something drip onto my forehead and I looked up, it was coming from the top of my porch but I couldn't really see what it was. My ladder was against the side of the house so I grabbed it and began climbing up, what I saw was definitely going to change my life forever.

A man laid on top of my roof, his neck covered in blood and I let out one of the most terrifying screams I've ever done in my life. I fell off the ladder and hit my head hard, everything went black.

_"Oh Lucy...what happened to you?" Mom asked, caressing the sore spot on the back of my head. _

_This was like this morning, another one of those frightening nightmares. I backed away from her in fear of repeating this morning all over again. Losing her all over again, every night and every day was like torture. _

_She looked at me with hurt in her eyes, "What's wrong?" she asked._

_"Don't come anywhere near me." I said._

_Mom stepped forward and I stepped back, "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" I shouted._

_She looked shocked but I didn't want to lose her again, not anymore. I can't handle it anymore, not even just one more time. Not matter how badly I want to be held in her arms I can't do it because I know where it'll lead._

_"Lucy, how dare you speak to me like that." Mom said, her eyes now narrowed. _

_This wasn't my mother, she never glared at me. She was before me in an instant with her hands wrapped around my neck, she slammed me against the wall and she began to choke me. _

_I gasped for air and began to kick but it did nothing to save me, I was going to die. I was definitely going to die. That's when she was knocked to the side and I fell to the ground, I was taking in as much air as I could and laid on the ground. _

_The scenery turned from the backyard to a wide gorgeous field with purple and pink petals everywhere, red petals falling from the sky. It was cute, romantic. A man appeared out of nowhere and he smiled at me, all I could really see was his smile and then his eyes. Silver. But I knew it wasn't Gregory, it definitely wasn't him because he wouldn't save me and this smile was one of pure happiness. _

_ I sat up to see him better and stood on my feet, taking a few steps forward. He did the same and soon we were face to face, the petals still fell all around us. Why couldn't I see his face clearly, it was like a shadow hung over his face. _

_"Who are you?" I asked._

_His smile widened, "Your..." that's all I heard but I could see his lips moving._

_"What did you say?" I asked, confused._

_His eyes looked over my shoulder and he walked past me, he walked up to where Gregory stood and I could see Gregory perfectly. Tousled black hair, silver eyes, smooth pale skin, and a good build. _

_The mystery boy looked over at me, he was around my age. _

_He smiled once more and that's all I saw._

_**Beep Beep Beep...**_

That beeping noise is so annoying, it kept going over and over again. What the hell was that? My eyes opened and I saw a white ceiling above me, I just stared at the ceiling for awhile until I heard someone come into the room.

"Lucy!" it was Xavier and he ran over to stand beside me, he took me into his arms and held onto me.

Warm and protected, I felt warm and protected by that boy in my dream.

He pulled away to look at me, "You're ok! Thank God, you're ok!" he cried happily.

"X-Xavier...that m-man..." I choked out, my throat felt sore.

He sighed and just held me, "That man was ." he said.

My eyes widened and I began to sob in his chest, was my History teacher at school. I loved him, he made learning about History so much fun.

Carolyn came in with a smile, "I just got a new dress at the mall!" she squealed.

That's it.

"You stupid little bitch!" I shrieked, lunging for her.

Xavier gripped onto me before I could do any damage to her little pathetic face, she raised her arms in that snobby-cheerleader way and batted her eyes.

"How can you be so calm about all of this? Our damn History teacher was just murdered and you go shopping for a dress?" I screamed, my monitors were going off the chart and the nurse raced in.

When she went to grab my arm, I slapped her away and growled at Carolyn. Two more nurses along with a doctor came in and Xavier helped them lay me down, "She deserves to be killed!" I screamed before they injected me with something.

Everything was becoming blurry but I saw her evil little smirk before everything went black.

* * *

_**So technically Carolyn didn't really care when their mom was killed and she still shows no concern when their History teacher is killed, what do you suspect about her? Obviously, she's acting strange but why?**_

_**Xavier is obviously very protective of his baby sister, Lucy. He will do anything to protect her, possibly even kill to ensure her safety. I ask again why? **_

_**Lucy keeps seeing these nightmares, every time her mother dies in them but this time her mother tried to kill her until this man came to her rescue. Who is he and why did he move to Gregory?**_

_**~Katherine**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**[Summary] So her life is completely miserable, she seems to be just a walking "zombie" so to speak. That is until she meets the hot mysterious new guy that also carries some little issues along with him. When she begins spending way too much time with him she begins to forget her nightmares, something she needs to remember for some strange reason. But whenever he's away, she remembers them vividly. She begins writing in a journal about her personal thoughts and experiences. When his family comes to visit, everything comes up to surface. What will her next entry say?**_

_**I know my summary is a bit weird but just continue reading my story because I promise there is a meaning to this entire story, you'll understand when you read my story until the end. :)**_

* * *

_"I never thought I'd fall in love again." the girl admitted, making shapes on his chest._

_He looked at her and ran his fingers through her hair, "Neither did I." he whispered._

_She reached up and they kissed lightly, it was clear that they were very much in love and that they didn't want to be separated so they did the only thing they could do. _

_"If I became pregnant with your child, they wouldn't be able to keep us apart because our child would need both a mother and father." she said, putting the pieces together._

_He nodded and closed his eyes peacefully, "Yep." he murmured. _

_The girl got on top of him and smiled down at him, he opened his eyes to looked at her with an eye brow raised. She leaned down and bit his ear lobe, pulling it down only slightly._

_"Then let's do it." she purred sexily._

_His eyes darkened with lust and in a flash he was on top, "Anything you want." with that they started._

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter Four**_

"Lucy, you need to snap out of it. He's been dead for a week now." Xavier said, holding my hands.

I looked at him and smiled, "I'm fine." I said.

Another lie, I couldn't help them from slipping out anymore. They just came out naturally, I was addicted.

"No, you're not." he whispered.

If this was a life I meant to lead, a life where death came to me naturally, a life where life wasn't worth living, a life that was like a tiring and lonely journey then what was the point in even trying.

To me, life is worthless and we only live to meet our end.

It's like God's punishment for us, an eternal life without our loved ones.

I closed my eyes and let some tears fall, "This isn't the life I wanted to live." I choked out.

"I know, Lucy but you're so strong. You're stronger than I am." he said, pulling me into a hug.

I held onto him tightly, "I don't want to run anymore." I cried.

"You aren't running, Lucy. You're facing your fears by reliving that day over and over again in your head, I sometimes forget how Mom looked but you have to look at her every night." he said to me.

He held me for awhile and I just sobbed, for hours and hours on end. Dad came home and he joined in to hold me, Xavier went off to work and Dad took his place. Carolyn was out at some party, that heartless witch.

After nine o'clock, Dad put me into my bed when I had stopped crying. He kissed my forehead and then my hand while saying, "You are so much like your mother." but I didn't respond.

My room became dark and I just stared at the ceiling; Mom is gone, is gone, and this person that killed them is still out there. Maybe they were killed by the same person, memories and flashes of that night I found Mom flew through my head.

I shot up in bed and looked at my clock, it was twelve o'clock already?

The clock read twelve AM as I rose from my bed, walking over to my bureau to get some sweatpants. I shimmied out of my jeans and pulled on my gray sweatpants, grabbing my sweatshirt from the other night and the second I touched it I saw all over again. I dropped the sweater and just stared at my hand for a few moments, this was just too weird for me.

"Stupid sweatshirt..." I mumbled, pulling out another one from my track team back in high school.

As I made my way towards my window, I tugged on my black UGGs, pulled my hair up into a pony tail, and grabbed my cell phone. It happened to be an I-Phone so it held music like an I-Pod, I grabbed my headphones too.

The window was already open when I reached it but I didn't waste time as I jumped out, my room was only on the second floor and for some reason I never got hurt whenever I jumped from high places. Sadly, people who try mimicking me always get hurt.

My teacher says I have a God given talent, cool.

The second my feet hit the ground, I ran forward. My breath came out in short pants as I ran faster, putting my headphones on and blasting music. I always went running at night during the winter, it felt good to be hot in the cold.

_What if the storm ends? _by Snow Patrol played.

_What if the storm ends?_  
_At least that's nothing_  
_Except the memory_  
_A distant echo_  
_I won't pin down_  
_I've walked unsettled_  
_Rattle cage after cage_  
_Until my blood boils_  
_I wanna see you_  
_As you are now_  
_Every single day_  
_That I am living_  
_Painted in flames_  
_A peeling thunder_  
_Be the lightning in me_  
_That strikes relentless_

"What if the storm ends?" I found myself singing the lyrics when I crashed into something hard.

I fell back onto my backside and my headphones flew off, I could still hear the song playing until the water from the snow got into my phone and it turned off.

"Whoa, I'm sorry-" I stopped myself when I saw no one was there, I looked around.

How can I crash into air? What the hell happened? I grabbed my phone and headphones, standing up to wipe some of the snow off of my sweatpants. I couldn't have just crashed into nothing, the tree was a bit ahead of me so there was no one that I couldn't slammed into it.

My mouth became dry like it usually did when I got scared, my eyes began to sting again and the area around my eyes burned like hell. I let out a soft whimper and covered my face, "What the hell is happening?" I asked myself.

"I know." a voice said out of nowhere.

My head shot up to see a man standing there, but it wasn't a stranger. At least, not really.

There he stood, my personal hell.

I stumbled back and my back hit a tree, "How the h-hell are you real?" I choked out.

"I've been watching you for awhile, Lucinda Rose Miller." he said as he advanced towards me.

How can he be real? He's not real, he's not real!

The second he got close, I ran to his side and he was in front of me in a flash. I crashed into him and was about to fall back when he grabbed onto my wrists, "Let me go!" I cried as I struggled to hit him away.

He shook his head, "You should know that when you scream you only get killed." he said when he threw me into the tree.

I let out a pained cry and fell to my side, trying to sit up when his foot only slammed me back down. His eyes shined even brighter and that's when I saw his silver eyes at their fullest, he looked up at the moon with a sadistic smile on his face.

"My eyes are the moon, huh?" he said to himself.

He looked back down at me and I began to cry, "P-please-" he cut me off, "Please what? What'll happen if I let you go, Lucinda Rose Miller? You'll only go tell everyone that I hurt you and what'll they do? They'll want to arrest me." he said.

"I won't tell a-anyone, please." I whimpered, begging him to let me go.

His foot pressed even harder against my back and I let out a cry, "Haven't you ever watched a horror movie? The people that cry and scream and beg only get killed in the end, dear little Lucinda." he cooed.

How did he know my name? Why has he been watching me?

"I wonder how your blood tastes...maybe as good as your mother's." he mused.

No, he had to be joking right now. There is no way that all my thoughts and suspicions had actually been realistic, that they had been true. There is no way, no way.

He looked down at me, "And yes, I killed your annoying mother. She wanted sex...sex...and more sex! But the thing is that she didn't intend that I'd fall in love with her, did she? She used me for only one thing that your damn father wasn't giving her, SEX!" he shouted as he struck me across the face.

I groaned, "M-Mom wasn't like that." I choked out.

"She wasn't like that? SHE WASN'T LIKE THAT? That damn woman used me and then when she found out that she was pregnant with my child, she tried aborting it! Remember when you found _her _dead? Well, here's a secret I'm about to let you in on. That's wasn't even her!" he shouted, lifting me up.

My eyes widened, "Where is she? Where is my mother?" I demanded as I suddenly found the strength to get up and strangle him.

He threw me back again and I whimpered, "Where...is...my mother?" I wheezed.

"Oh no, she's dead but I didn't kill until after our child was born. He's nice and safe, warm." he chimed happily, he was so moody.

I reached out, "W-who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Vincent, sweetheart. Vincent Michaels." he said.

Vincent, so I had gotten that name right and the beginning of his last name right.

He grabbed onto the front of my sweatshirt and pulled me up to his face, I stared at him with wide eyes filled with terror.

"Lucinda Rose Miller, you aren't who you think you are." with that, he disappeared and I fell to the ground.

I stared at the place he stood,

_You aren't who you think you are._

What did that mean? But I wasn't going to wonder now, I need to get home.

The sudden urge to make sure my family was safe shot through me like electricity and I was running in a split second, I was in my bedroom and had searched all the rooms in mere seconds.

What the hell...?

I sat on my bed and gripped onto my head, "Did I just...run fast?" I asked myself.

My window was still open so I went over, closed it, and was in my bed in a blink of an eye. How was I doing this? My heart began to race and I went under my sheets, trying to sink into the darkness as I did the other day.

For some strange reason...I didn't dream at all tonight.

* * *

_**So "Gregory" or Vincent, which is his real name, is real. Lucy is all shaken up by his final words before he vanishes and suddenly finds that she had super speed right after their meeting. Finding out that she never found her mother and that Vincent killed her after she gave birth to his child, that her mom had an affair and cheated on her dad? **_

_**Too much for her to even register, what'll happen tomorrow? **_

_**Let's wait and see.**_

_**~Katherine. **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**[Summary] So her life is completely miserable, she seems to be just a walking "zombie" so to speak. That is until she meets the hot mysterious new guy that also carries some little issues along with him. When she begins spending way too much time with him she begins to forget her nightmares, something she needs to remember for some strange reason. But whenever he's away, she remembers them vividly. She begins writing in a journal about her personal thoughts and experiences. When his family comes to visit, everything comes up to surface. What will her next entry say?**_

_**I know my summary is a bit weird but just continue reading my story because I promise there is a meaning to this entire story, you'll understand when you read my story until the end. :)**_

* * *

_"You can't go, not yet." the girl said but then there was a girl that looked exactly like her sleeping in the bed. _

_Or so they thought. _

_The man looked at the sleeping girl, "What have you done to her?" he asked._

_"Oh nothing, just killed her is all." she said, giggling._

_His eyes widened and he shook his head, "No...no!" he cried running over to the girl._

_He fell to his knees and struggled to wake her up, but when her head turned he saw what killed her. A bite mark. The things she was scared of most killed her when she had just started to trust him, "You monster!" he shouted._

_"I know." she laughed, disappearing. _

_The man began to sob and he crawled into bed with her, holding her in his arms. Maybe if he tried he could bring her back but there was only one way and that way was to bring her back as one of him. _

_

* * *

_

**_Chapter Five_**

It was seven o'clock in the morning and I've been up since six, all I can do is curl up in a ball and just stare out at the rain. Sometimes i feel as though someone is sitting right next to me, just watching me as I watch the rain fall and hit the ground. Kinda like my mood did last night. So he's real? Is that all I get out of my pain and suffering? More pain?

Victor, I got part of the name right.

He prefers to be called that and I don't mind calling him that, I don't want to call him anything though. What exactly did he mean anyways? He said I wasn't who I thought I was. Of course, I'm Lucy. Lucinda Miller. I haven't changed since last night, or the day before that. I'm still the same, warm, kind, and sweet girl I was a week ago. Victor meant something, what exactly was that?

My blood began to boil and I shivered, even though I was hot I shivered as if I was cold. Another strange thing I've noticed, my super speed and then this. So now whatever he said is messing with my temperature. How nice.

My window flew open and the rain poured in, I didn't move to get up because I didn't mind it all too much. It felt good against my skin, I was so hot and so suffocated. I felt good.

"Lucy, are you-WHOA!" Xavier exclaimed as he ran to the window, slipping once before closing it.

He ran over to me and jumped onto the bed, grabbing onto my face to look into my eyes. I just stared at him numbly, he sighed and laid me back in bed.

"You're hot, you need to rest." he said.

I didn't respond, staring at the ceiling.

Xavier stood and walked over to my iHome and pressed play, that damn song came on again but I didn't want to move to turn it off. It would stop after awhile and I was glad that it would, so glad.

He left the room and came back to mop before leaving for awhile, my head turned so I could stare at the iHome. My iPod was being annoying.

The song changed after a second and I raised my eyebrows, it was playing _Sally's Song by Amy Lee._

"Damn iPod..." I murmured, closing my eyes.

A surge of energy ran through me and I jumped off my bed, but I reached all the way to the other side and slammed against my mirror. I fell to the ground and gasped, "What the hell..." I trailed off.

I sat up and looked around, my impact had cracked the mirror but not enough to break it. My eyes were brighter than usual and I gasped, backing away from it.

"What is happening to me?" I whispered, feeling the area around my eyes.

"It's just the beginning of everything." a familiar voice said.

Quicker than I could blink, I was up with my back against my room door. There stood Victor in front of the window, he closed them and smiled at me. I breathed in deeply and exhaled, "What do you mean?" I asked.

"You're like me, Lucinda." he said, smiling.

My right eye twitched, "Lucy." I said.

He raised his eyebrows, "Huh?" he asked.

"My name is Lucy, not Lucinda." I said.

Victor nodded and smirked, "You used to hate the name back then." he said.

"What the hell are you talking about? I don't know you, Victor." I said, placing my hand on the doorknob.

He was in front of me in an instant and my hands were above my head, "I wouldn't do that if I were you." he growled.

"Let go of me, Victor. I'm not one of your little girls, I'm my own person." I spat.

I was flying to the other side of the room and I cried out when my back hit the wall then again when I hit the floor, I rolled onto my stomach and moaned.

He snickered, "Don't underestimate me." he warned.

"Lucy? Lucy, what happened?" Xavier called, trying to open the door.

Victor went to open it when I was by the door and hit him to the side, he slammed into my other dresser and snarled at me. I threw the door open but made sure not to show Victor, "Hey!" I said to Xavier.

He tried looking in the room, "I heard a crash. Are you ok?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, definitely. Never been better, Xavier." I said.

He nodded slowly and I laughed, "I'll see you later." and with that the door was officially shut and locked.

"You need help on your lying skills." Victor said, looking at his necklace.

I ran at him and he was at the window the next second, I glared at him and slammed my fists onto my bed.

"What the hell is happening to me?" I shrieked, panting heavily.

He seemed shocked by my reaction and just stood there for a minute as I tried to catch my breath, he then just shook his head and sighed.

His eyes lit up some, "Search." he said before disappearing.

"Damn it!" I shouted, grabbing my iHome and throwing it at the mirror.

The glass shattered and fell to the ground except some pieces, I sat back onto my bed and just stared at my remaining reflection. My eyes darkened back to their usual color.

I breathed in and out, trying to calm down.

"Open the door or I'm breaking it down, Lucy!" Xavier called, I turned to look at the door and saw I could see through it.

I gasped and my breathing became fast again, I scooted back on my bed until my back at up against the headboard and just watched as Xavier's blood ran through his _delicious _veins. I shook my head, that's my brother and not some animal I'm seeing.

His heart beat sounding so beautiful that I almost confused it with music, I wanted to drain him dry. That's when my gums began to ache but this was a pain beyond imagination, I let out a cry of pain and gripped onto my face.

It was like knives were stabbing into them.

The door broke but I wasn't really paying attention to that, my eyes were wide with tears and Xavier ran over. He tripped and fell on the ground but landed just right by my bed, he took my hands and pulled me to him.

That's when my nose slammed into his soft neck and I inhaled, he smelt so good and my teeth were now aching terribly. I opened my mouth but struggled to close it as Xavier tried smoothing out my hair, "I'm right here...I'm here." he whispered.

He shouldn't be here, not now.

I pulled away from him and crawled the edge of my bed, jumping off and walking over to my window. I threw them open and shoved my head out, inhaling the warm summer air.

"Lucy? What's wrong, Lucy?" Xavier asked, I could hear him standing up and making his way over.

My eyes were hurting and I hissed, "Stay back!" I ordered.

He stopped advancing, "...What?" he asked.

This was helping a bit, I felt better somewhat.

"Stay back...stay back, please..." I begged, pulling my head back in to look at him.

He froze and gasped, "Y-your eyes are..." he couldn't even finish.

I walked over to him and he took just one step back, I grabbed onto his shirt and pulled him to me so that I was in his face. I bared my teeth and his eyes widened, "I need you to forget you ever saw this." I said.

"I will...forget I ever saw..." he breathed.

"Good boy." I said, shoving him out into the hallway but then I pulled him back in.

He looked at me and I sighed, "I need you to forget you ever knew me." I said softly.

"I'll forget I ever...knew you..." he trailed off.

I kissed his cheek, "I love you." I said before shoving him outside.

He fell to the ground and I locked my doors, putting things against it so no one would come in. I ran to the window and perched myself on the sill, looking back at the door when it tried opening.

"Hey, Carolyn? What's in this room?" I heard Xavier asked.

I closed my eyes, "It's better this way." I said to myself before I jumped off.

The second my feet hit the ground I was off, I've never ran so fast in my life and the thing was that it felt so good to run. It had my blood pumping or whatever was in me, I have no idea what anything is anymore.

After an hour, I stopped in the middle of the woods and collapsed to my knees sobbing. I shook my head and fell forward, mud getting all over me but I couldn't bring myself to care.

"It _is _better this way, Lucy." Victor said from above me.

I looked up at him in the tree and he jumped down, kneeling down to make sure I was ok.

I shook my head, "I don't feel like it's better." I confessed.

He pulled me up and tried cleaning me up, "I had to give up many of the things you did years ago so I understand." he said.

"No, you don't understand. My brother meant everything to me and I was all he really had; Mom and Dad are always gone, Carolyn is a royal bitch, and ever since last year I've been nothing but a zombie. Now, he's all alone and I'm at fault." I said, wiping away from tears.

Victor sighed and patted my on the head, "You'll get used to the loneliness...I have." he said softly.

When I went to look back at him, he disappeared. I looked around and stood up, panting heavily and wiping away the remaining tears.

"Damn..." I breathed.

* * *

**So technically that's what happened, she begins to realize her powers but she doesn't want to hurt her brother so she leaves home after wiping any memory he had of her. Guess what'll happen next.**

**~Katherine**


	6. Chapter 6

_**[Summary] So her life is completely miserable, she seems to be just a walking "zombie" so to speak. That is until she meets the hot mysterious new guy that also carries some little issues along with him. When she begins spending way too much time with him she begins to forget her nightmares, something she needs to remember for some strange reason. But whenever he's away, she remembers them vividly. She begins writing in a journal about her personal thoughts and experiences. When his family comes to visit, everything comes up to surface. What will her next entry say?**_

_**I know my summary is a bit weird but just continue reading my story because I promise there is a meaning to this entire story, you'll understand when you read my story until the end. :)**_

* * *

_"What you are doesn't matter, I still love you with everything I have. I'm in love with who you are, not what you are. I love you, Julius." the girl whispered, running her finger tips along his cheek. _

_He sighed, "Thank you." he whispered._

_"Don't thank me for anything, Julius. I should be thanking you for being there for me, for being here." she said._

_Julius shook his head, "I love you." he said._

_"I love you, too." she said softly, kissing him._

_

* * *

_

**_Chapter Six_**

I sat in the rain and just stared up at the sky, I could hear shouts in the distance as Carolyn informed everyone that Xavier remember nothing and that I was missing.

That's when I heard a word come from the mayor of the town, "A vampire! They're back!" he shouted and the shouts became louder.

The rain became worse and I listened closely, the sounds of guns cocking and foot steps. I shot up and turned around, my eyes narrowing in their direction. Maybe if they killed me then I wouldn't have to live with this loneliness, I don't want to be alone.

But then again, I want to be with my family.

So I fell to the ground and let the mud get all over me again, laying as if I was thrown to the ground. The shouts were so close and then the footsteps came, "There she is!" Carolyn cried and fell to my side.

She pulled me into her arms and made me look at her, my eyes opened to see her eyes staring down at me. She smiled and sobbed happily, "Thank god..." she breathed.

Was this my sister? She was never so worried about me, never once in my life.

"Let's see if she has any bite marks." the mayor, Andrew said as he moved my head to the side.

Carolyn breathed in shakily, "Well?" she asked.

"No, she's good." he said, standing to chase after the "vampire" with the others.

She stood me up and put my arm around her neck, wrapping hers around my waist. We both began our way home in the pouring rain, my hair stuck to my forehead and so did hers.

"How did you get out here?" she asked out of nowhere.

I barely shrugged and she just nodded, silence taking over but not an awkward one.

An image popped into my head, a beautiful girl and a handsome man laid in the grass with red petals everywhere. Both of them were staring at each other with warm smiles and the man reached over to kiss her, they were in love.

The rain was quickly replaced by red petals, we both looked up at the sky and Carolyn tried to run with me but I was way too distracted to even care about why she was running.

"Lucy! You have to run!" she cried but I still ignored her when we tripped and I rolled onto my side.

It was so beautiful but I quickly snapped out of it, "Sorry...we can go now." I said, looking over at her.

She was just laying on her side with her back to me, oh shit.

I crawled over to her and rolled her onto her back, "Carolyn?" I called.

Her eyes were wide and dull, just a plain grayish color. Her blonde curls were pale and so was her skin, her lips becoming purple with each passing second.

"Oh my god! Carolyn, listen to me. Please!" I cried, shaking her.

She didn't answer.

Frantically, I looked around for help and that's when I saw him. That boy from my dream, the boy...the boy.

I pulled Carolyn into my arms and held onto her as I stared at him, "What do you want?" I demanded.

"They can see you and hear you." he said, gesturing towards his left and that's when a door shape appeared in the sky to show the mayor along with some townspeople.

My heart was racing in my chest, "What..." I trailed off.

He was the man in the image; black hair pulled back with a blue ribbon, pale skin, silver eyes, and he was thin with a good build.

"You aren't what you think you are, my dear. Actually...you are what you're denying and protecting your brother from, now your sister." he said, gesturing towards Carolyn.

My eyes narrowed, "Stop doing whatever you're doing on her." I growled.

"I can't do that because she knows how to kill me." he said, smiling widely.

Carolyn's heart wasn't beating and I looked down at her, "You killed her!" I screamed.

"No no...I didn't, just froze her." he said, chuckling.

I sighed in relief but shook my head, "Are you trying to expose me?" I asked softly.

Andrew's eyes widen and began gesturing wildly at me, "Yes but not to hurt you. I'm doing this so that you start getting on a healthy diet, you aren't drinking any blood which could kill you." he said.

"I'd rather die than take another's life." I spat, standing up with Carolyn.

He was behind me in a second and he ripped Carolyn from my arms, throwing her up at the door shape. I gasped and closed my eyes tightly but then I heard no crash so I opened my eyes to see Andrew holding Carolyn.

"What's your name?" I asked him as he wrapped his arms around me tightly, he pulled me to his chest.

I heard a soft chuckle, "Gabriel." he purred.

"Gabriel...are you related to Victor?" I asked.

He smirked, "Not really but I call him my brother anyways since he's so much more fun than his...forget it." with that, he jumped up with me and Carolyn's eyes shot open. Our eyes met, "Lucy!" she shrieked as I shouted, "Carolyn!"

"You won't see her until you admit what you are." he said, she disappeared from sight.

We were in a bedroom and he shoved me onto the floor, I caught myself off the post on the bed and glared at him. Gabriel scratched his head and yawned, "Victor?" he called.

There he was in all his glory, Victor.

"Oh look, you found her." he said, his eyes darkened in disappointment.

He smiled at Victor, "Yes." he said.

"Victor?" I called, standing up straight.

He looked away, "Shut up." he ordered and so I stayed shut.

"I'd like for you to make her...transformation as painful as possible so that she'll believe what she is about to fully become." Gabriel said, walking out of the room.

I stared at Victor and the second the door shut, he was in front of me and checking me for any injuries. I know that I wasn't exactly familiar with him but I knew that he wasn't going to hurt me because he knew who I was, maybe I'm someone important to him.

"Where did you go?" I asked him.

He looked up into my eyes, "I couldn't stay around." he said.

Victor sat me on the bed and then laid me back, "Are you going to do what he says?" I asked with a shaky voice.

"No." he said simply, tying me down.

These were some weird ropes because I couldn't break free of them, "What are you doing?" I asked.

"Nothing." he said once more.

One word answers? I hate him.

Then he sat beside me and sat me up, turning my head to the side and tilting my head up. My neck was shown fully to him and I gasped, "No!" I cried.

He hissed and his mouth opened widely, "It'll only hurt for a minute." he said to me.

"NO!"

* * *

**_So what exactly is Lucy? You can guess but I bet you'll get it wrong. ;]_**

**_What is Victor? Come on, guess. _**

**_~Katherine_**


End file.
